User talk:FullmetalHeart96
Thank you for your enthusiasm, but I feel I must inform you of a couple things. Firstly, when editing infoboxes, please type a blank space into empty categories. Failure to do so erases the category from the box and causes errors to the page. Secondly, most of these characters do not have official birthdays and some of them have ages that cannot be accurately determined. For these characters, such indeterminable information is left out. Thank you and happy editing. CorbeauKarasu 22:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What, exactly, makes you believe you know these characters' birthdays? CorbeauKarasu 23:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I looked them up. Ah, you can speak. ^^ Looked them up where? Surely you must have gotten an unreliable source. These birthdates aren't listed anywhere official and, therefore, can't be included as part of our information. Your enthusiasm is appreciated and welcome, but as for character birthdays, not very many were explicitly stated and even the birthyears of most characters cannot be accurately determined, so we can't have them here. Additionally, like I said, when editing the infoboxes, please type a space into the empty categories. The Rich Text Editor automatically erases them if they're empty and the code doesn't understand that and makes page errors. CorbeauKarasu 23:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Anywhere, Google it for all I care, you can also find it WikiAnswers.com & AbsoluteAnime & criticzie them about where they found their answers if you want to, but getting aside all that, I'm not the smartest person in the world & I'm not a very good speller & I'm sure you are a self-appointed expert on the 2003 anime, 2009 anime, manga, books, artbooks, video games etc. but here's a tip, don't act like it & don't fool yourself in to thinking that you do know every thing about it & don't insalt other people's intelligence by saying thing's like "what, exactly make's you think you know?" or "Ah, you can speak" like I'm some sort of primate, you could try to be just a little bit more well-mannered about it. Because basiclly all I'm asking is that you be a bit nicer when you ask your questions, because if you were I would happily answer all of them. My apologies. I always attempt to be as courteous as possible and I sincerely apologize if I offended you in any way. CorbeauKarasu 02:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I apologies too, I probably could have found a way to say what I did in a bit less harsh of a manner. By the way (this ones an actual question) why was Roy's Birthday taken off? I had seen it there before & I was wondering why it was erased. =/ The thing about birthdays is that, aside from Arakawa's stance that none of them are set in stone, I would accept certain dates from the 2003 anime if only I could find an official record of them or maybe a consistent consensus on what they are. Some people have posted that Roy's birthday is in September, others say January or November. And when I ask people to document it with an anime factbook or something, nobody has anything concrete, which leads me to believe that no media ever assigned him a birthday. Or at the very least, without any evidence, we can't just put anything down and I've had to erase it multiple times. CorbeauKarasu 03:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ''Alright then, Thanks :) ~FullmetalHeart96 When you make a post on a talk page/blog etc., don't forget to sign with four tildes (~). If you don't know where the key is, it is on the top left corner of the keyboard, below escape and above tab. If you do that, we will be able to know who is posting.--Full Metal Fan 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Question: If in the end of the first series Roy Mustang lost his left eye in the fight with Pride, why is it that in the movie (The Conqueror of Samballa) He says that everytime he tries to use alchemy his left eye sees the faces of all the inoccent people who died because of his mistakes?' 'FullmetalHeart96~' He was being poetic. His eye no longer sees, but he carries guilt in his heart because of his past mistakes and claims that his wound is a reminder of his failings. It doesn't actually see into the past. It's like Spike Spiegel. CorbeauKarasu 00:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) '... Kay... O.o He never struck me as the poetic type but alright...' 'FullmetalHeart96~'''